Clopfic Galore's Nightmare Night Special
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: A two-chapter special with one clopfic and one musical performance. The clopfic is a Nightmare Moon x Twilight fic with a little hidden reference in it, if you can find it, I will write you your own clopfic. The musical performance is with the bandmates. Are they really ready for their own debut music video performance, or will they fail to deliver? MA for sex, and spooooky-ness.
1. A Wonderful Nightmare Night

**A Wonderful Nightmare night**  
**by**  
**The Poisoned Rose**

**I am brand new to this; so forgive me if this is not good. Please enjoy these parings. Twilight x Spirit Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna x Trixie. Disclaimer: I own nothing from mlp:fim I just like the show.**

**(Location: Ponyville. Time: almost 11:00 Pm.)**

The moon shined brightly upon the small town of Ponyville; except something was different about this particular night. All around Ponyville everything was decorated; most of the building had paper lanterns hanging among their rafters, all of them had a rather scary look drawn on them. While others just simple shown either green or orange. Many of the stands in the towns market place also had things hanging from them; some of them had cobwebs others had bats. There were even some that had rats set on counter; to make it look as if their stands were infested, but it seemed as if id didn't matter. The reason why is just a simple answer. It was nightmare night; the only night of the year where all ponies can dress as monsters, but not all were dressed for the special night. Some were just in their normal attire; giving candy out to the young once that had dressed as their favorite monsters, but much older ponies were dressed for the occasion. Except they were only dressed for a house of horrors; that was made for both the young, and the old.

"Good-bye. Have a safe night." The Alicorn known only as Twilight Sparkle said; waving goodbye to a few young foals. She could hear them laughing loudly; ready to enjoy the sweet treat she had just given them. She then closed the door to her home and started to walk back into her living room; sitting down on the couch in the room. Just before she used her magic to levitate a book in front of her; allowing her to catch up on some reading. In a few short minutes she was in the middle of the book; tears were starting to run down her face in vast amounts, but the book she read was not a sad book. No it was just a simple memory book; filled with nothing but pictures of the past. She is then heard taking in a quivering breath; lifting one of her hooves up to a single picture. The picture had the image of a dragon smiling happily; with only a few words written on the bottom of a picture. "In the loving memory of Spike the dragon. Gone but not forgotten."

"Oh Spike." Twilight said before she put the back down. Allowing her to just lay on her couch; the memory of his death replaying in her mind for the fiftieth time. She just laid there quietly; the occasional sniffle, hiccup coming from her as the memory played. She loved him like no other; in fact at one point he told her that he loved her not as a big sister, but as a lover. Then on the night when he had taken her on a beautiful trip to the crystal falls; he asked her to marry him. She remembered how she felt; surprised, shocked, and happy. Her eyes had tears in them; timed seemed to slow, and everything around her seemed to fade. All that was there was him on one knee with a ring in his claws; asking her if she would want to spend the remainder of her days with him. A few weeks later they had their wedding; it was a rather small one. Not as big as Cadences' wedding. All of her friends and family were there; a few dragons that spike knew were there also. When it finally came time for them to take the vows; she swore she saw tears in her old mentors eyes. Then after the wedding was done; Celestia pulled both of them away from the after party. Once she knew that they were far away enough; she hugged both of them tightly.

"I am so happy for you both." She said in a choked voice; both of them just hugged her back with tears of their own. "I want both of you to promise one thing." She continued.

"What is it Celestia?" Spike asked.

"Grandchildren." She replied; before breaking the hug. Allowing her to see the shocked look on their faces.

"Celestia...you." Twilight said only to be interrupted by her holding a hoof in front of her.

"I consider you both not as my students, but as my own children. I have watched you both grow into the young adults you are today, now I ask you both for that one promise. If you both have grandchildren; please allow me to call them my grandchildren." Celestia said only to have her children tightly once more.

"We promise...Mom." Both of them tears of happiness staining both of their faces.  
1 hour ago

Sadly however fate had other plans; a few months after the wedding, Spike was called to the dragon homelands. A civil war had erupted in the dragon homelands and since Spike was the only living heir to the gem dragon; he had to lead his race in their time of need. Before he left he had promised Twilight that he would return; not only to her, but to also the two children that grew within her. She remembered him flying off into the distance; his scales shinning bright in the afternoon sun, "I love you." She said in a voice just barely above a whisper. A few short months later she had moved to Canterlot; her mentor letting her stay in her old room that she had when she was a foal, but soon it would become her foals' room. Her stomach was slightly extended due to the size of the children; sometimes she would feel ill, but then she would be fine a few seconds later. She did not worry about any of it. The symptoms were normal during pregnancy; which meant that her children were growing well inside of her, but then the day she had feared had finally come.

"No it can't be." She said in a shocked voice. In front of her stood a dragon covered in nothing but armor; behind him was a wagon with the body of a dragon covered only by a thin white sheet on it. The dragon bowed it's head in sadness; tears of its own falling from its eyes.

"I am deeply sorry Mrs. Twilight sparkle. I cannot fathom the pain you are feeling, for the only pain I feel is the lose of not only a marvelous leader, but also that of a very true friend." The dragon said; its voice muffled slight by the facemask it wore.

Twilight was completely silent; she just stood there in complete shock. She had just heard that her husband had died in battle; only weeks before their children were due to enter this world. "I apologize again. If I had been fast." The dragon was cut off by Twilight using her magic to slam him against the wall; cutting off most of his airway, which made him struggle to take a breath of air. "You could have saved him! But you didn't, why did you let him die?" Twilight shouted as dark magical aura started to form around her eyes.

The dragon could not speak; he only stared in horror at the mare in front of him. She had a killing intent look in her eyes; and by the way the constriction on his throat felt. He may die of suffocation. "Do it!" The dragon choked out; causing Twilight to immediately stop what she was doing.

"What?" Twilight asked as she let the dragon fall to the floor.  
1 hour ago

"Kill me. Please." The dragon begged; causing Twilight to back away from him. "I don't want to live anymore. Not only am I the only survivor of the strike team; I had to tell everyone one of their mates that they had died. I have been burned. Frozen. Electrocuted. And now choked." The dragon continued tears starting to freely flow from his eyes. "I am the only survivor but I don't want to live any more." It continued its voice becoming completely week and frail. The dragon then dropped to its stomach and grabbed Twilight by her hooves. "Kill me please! Just make this torment end. KILL ME; JUST FUCKING KILL ME!" The dragon cried out before it made a rapid dash towards a window; causing Twilight to yell NO, but it landed on deaf ears. The dragon had already jumped threw the window; breaking it on contact. Once it was threw it fought off the natural urge to spread its wings; allowing it to rapidly descend towards the ground, Twilight quickly ran up towards the window just in time to see the dragon hit the ground. A few weeks later she learned that the dragon also had a mate; which was pregnant with children of her own, but she did not take her husbands death lightly. She then found out that the dragoness had killed herself by jumping from a mountain; not only ending her life, but the life of her unborn children. That very night twilight had slept next to her mother Celestia; she did not want to be alone anymore.

A month later she had finally give birth to her children; except they were not born like foals. Instead they born exactly like dragons; both eggs had their parents combined colors, but she had to wait for a few short months before she would be able to see her children. "Oh Spike." Twilight choked out before she started walking back to their room; once she had entered their room she quickly walked to their bed, and laid down. Allowing herself to be taken from the real world, only into a world filled with her most delightful fantasies. The dream world. As Twilight slept an unseen pair of eye watched her; scanning her. Studying her. Just watching her as she slept.

"Well what have we here?" A strange demonic voice said; seconds before a strange midnight blue aura entered her home. Staying completely quiet, making sure that it did not wake Twilight. "A lonely mare; on nightmare night. This is gonna be fun." The demonic voice continued; just before the aura manifested itself into the mare of nightmares. Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon then slowly got on top of Twilight; smiling wickedly before she brought her horn down to Twilight's. Her horn then started to glow brightly; causing a magical aura to enter Twilights head. Causing the mare to jerk wildly as the aura entered her head. "Twilight. I'm home." Nightmare moon said in Spike's voice.

"Spike?" Twilight asked in a hurt voice that was just barely above a whisper.

"Yes Twilight, I'm back." Nightmare moon continued, making sure to Twilight stayed asleep, for if she were to wake the spell would break.

"But I though you were..." Twilight was silenced by Spikes' lips being pressed against hers', causing small tears to fall from her eyes as she wrapped her hooves around his body. Completely unaware that the spirit of Nightmare moon was actually kissing her.

Nightmare wickedly smiled inwardly; over the past few years she had been doing this to those who had lost of loved one, but she was not feeding off their love. She was feeding off their emotions; allowing her to gain more power not only in the spirit world, but also in the real world. Giving her the ability to do this to the ones in the real world. After what seemed like hours; Twilight and the fake Spikes lungs cried for air. Causing the two to break the kiss; which was completely to Twilights dislike.

"Oh Spike." Twilight moaned out; it had been so long since she had felt his lips against hers. She had almost forgotten about the sharp mineral taste of his lips. "I love."

"Shhhhh." Nightmare said before slowly sliding her hoof down the back of Twilights head. "Don't talk my love; it is time for me to make up for lost time." She continued before lowering her head down to Twilights slightly moist lips; breath a rather hot and steamy breath onto them. Causing the violet mare to moan loudly. All Twilight saw was Spikes head over her neglected entrance; it had been so long since she had felt this good, so she did not even bother to care where had Spike been this entire time.  
1 hour ago

"OH SPIKE I!"

"Hush my love. I am back now and it is time for you to feel like a true princess." Nightmare said before she started to gently lick around the outside of Twilights' entrance; causing her body to twitch violently, and for her to release even louder moans of pleasure.

Twilight was in complete heaven; her mate was once again tasting her delicious flower. Once again she felt complete; nothing mattered to her. Only the complete pleasure that her mate was giving her mattered. "OH yes." She hissed out as Spikes' tongue darted deep into her; causing a massive wave of pleasure to shoot threw her body. Almost sending her completely over the edge.

"Now time for the main event." Spike said before he got back on top of her; positioning both tips of his member at her entrance. Causing a wicked smile stretch across her face. Unaware to Twilight Nightmare moon was actually stimulating not only the outside of her body; she was also using her magic to stimulate her brain, so that whatever Twilight felt it would feel real. Except she would not be torn from the realm of sleep; due to Nightmare using her magic to keep her asleep.

"Take me. You horny dragon." Twilight said before bringing Spike into a deep kiss; just before he thrusted hard, and deep into her. Making her moan loudly into the kiss. In a few short seconds Nightmare had increased the magical flow she was using on Twilight; causing the mare to moan out in pleasure, for now she was simulating when a male finally started a steady rhythm of thrusts into the mare he loved. She loved the way Twilight was moaning out in pleasure; although she was moaning out a dead dragons name. She could care less what name she called out; once her big moment comes to pass; she would get the power that she need from her.

"Oh Spike...Faster." She heard Twilight shout; causing her to increase the speed of the magic flow. She heard Twilight moan louder than before; she then felt her hind hooves wrap around the lower part of her body. Symbolizing to her that she was getting close. "How close are you my dear?" Nightmare asked.

"I'm so close Spike." Twilight moaned out. She could feel the pressure building within her lower area; the waves of pleasure coursing threw her body one right after the other. "Please spike let me release. I beg you." She continued causing her dragon to thrust harder and deeper into her. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" She shouted as she finally burst threw the final wall of pleasure.

Nightmare could feel the energy surging into her body; causing her to smile happily as the energy flowed into her. She was surprised about how much power she was receiving from the mare; except given the fact that she was an Alicorn, she would have a little more energy than others. After a few short seconds Twilights' body slackened and became still; almost as if she had fallen asleep within her own dream, nightmare then smiled and kissed Twilight on the lips. "Sleep tight; you're going to have a big morning." She said in Spikes' voice just before she turned into the midnight blue aura; only to fly out the window, and into the night sky. Back to her kingdom in the spirit realm; where she would put her new found energy to very good use.

I hope you enjoy my first clop fic; I am new to this site so I hope I pass your test.


	2. This Is Nightmare Night!

**Welcome to the performance part of out Nightmare Night special, I hope you enjoy this wonderful little work of art I came up with. If you are fragile to blood, then I would not read this chapter, there is a lot of it. It has a lot of randomness and weirdness to it as well.**

**This Is Nightmare Night is a MLP re-do of the song This Is Halloween by Marilyn Manson or Danny Elfman. The song is from Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas. The song belongs to Danny Elfman, and/or Tim Burton.**

**MLP belong to Hasbro, the only thing I own is my OC Noctourne and this chapter's story.**

**Now, enjoy! ^-^**

Noctourne, Flutter Night, Saixenn, Frostbite, and Demon were setting up the stage for Nightmare Night. They set up a big screen, because tonight was going to be a special night; it was their first music video performance. The video would play while they were playing the actual performance. Noctourne had written the song to add his 'scare-factor', as he had the scariest mind out of the group, followed by Saixenn.

Noctourne set up his microphone and his own custom-made electric guitar, with skulls on the base and blue flames running down the sides, Saixenn set up his drums with an additional microphone at the top, due to the fact that everypony was going to sing in this performance, Flutter Night set up his bass along with a microphone next to Noctourne, due to the fact that he was the main background singer of the song, Frostbite also set up his microphone and soundboard set-up. They were really excited, especially Noctourne because he had a secret for after the performance that he hid from his band-mates.

Ponies started to come in, the band was behind the curtain, but Noctourne stuck his head out to see how many ponies had arrived, his eyes went wide as he saw the huge amount of ponies crowding outside. The problem with this was that the performance was 18+ and there were little kids in the audience along with teenagers. Noctourne was sure to get in trouble for it, but he didn't want the show he worked so hard to prepare get ruined by a couple of adolescents. He went back inside of the curtain.

"Hey Noctourne, is there a decent-sized crowd…or a big one?" Flutter Night asked.

"Oh yeah, it's a big one…" Noctourne said as Night started to shake a bit. Noctourne placed his right hoof on Night's shoulder. "Don't worry, you are a great bassist and a great singer, don't be worried. Once you get out there, you are sure to be awesome." Noctourne said with a re-assuring smile, which caused Flutter Night to snap out of his anxiety-attack. He nodded and finished setting up his bass.

"Alright guys, are we ready?" Noctourne asked.

"Yes we are!" The rest of the band yelled.

"Alright then, let's get this fright-fest started!" Noctourne yelled.

***10 Minutes later***

The curtain started to rise but when it was raised fully, Noctourne wasn't there.

**(This Is Nightmare Night, written by unoservix on DA, with some editing by NoctourneOfShadows. Ponified version of Marilyn Manson's or Danny Elfman's This Is Halloween from the movie Nightmare Before Christmas)**

The band mates started to play a rising beat as smoke appeared from the ground.

**(Colts and fillies of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come behold a ghastly sight. This, our town, on Nightmare Night.)**

Noctourne's voice was now going through the town as the big screen turned on, showing a destroyed Ponyville. The screen showed a large cemetery with gravestones with Noctourne in the middle of it. It got closer and closer to him, while he was singing the lyrics. Until it got real close to him as his eyes turned red and the camera went past him.

**(This is Nightmare Night, it is such a fright. Pumpkin scream in the dead of night.)**

Noctourne is shown standing on the top of a building as he motions the camera to come closer, as the camera comes to him he jumps inside of a broken window, the camera follows him into the house, only to show complete darkness.

**(This is Nightmare Night, everyone turn out the light. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!)**

Demon is shown handing out pieces of candy to small foals, they celebrate as they eat the candy, but then one piece of candy turned into a spider and the foals screamed as spiders started to come out of their bloody eyes.

**(It's our town, everypony scream. Nightmare Night is on the scene.)**

The foals continue to scream as Demon is shown with the same red eyes. The camera goes back inside the dark house, leading to a bedroom.

**(I am the one hiding under your bed,)**

The camera gets close to the bed as it slowly goes underneath it, showing Flutter Night with glowing red eyes.

**(teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.)**

The camera then show Flutter Nights' large fangs. Just before he jumps at the camera seconds before it faded to black, showing a large squirt of blood.

**(I am the one hiding under your stairs,)**

The camera again shows a flight of stairs; slowly the camera leads to the side of it. Seconds before long snake-ropes grabs the camera and pulls it in.

**(Hooves like snakes and spiders in my hair)**

A demented Saixenn is shown; with his hooves in the form of snakes, and his entire mane filled spiders. He pulls the camera in and devours it.

**(This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night. ****Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!)**

Noctourne appears standing with his hooves behind his back laughing to the sky psychotically as blood runs down the screen, singing the song. He then floats up to the sky above.

**(In this town we call home, e****veryone hail to the nightmare song!)**

Frostbite is shown standing on a building and smiles as he moves his hoof outwards; just as large amounts of magic starts to come from his hooves. Only for him to unleash the magic; which was quickly followed by the camera.

**(In this town, don't we love it now? Everypony's waiting for the next surprise!)**

Saixenn is shown on a stand in Ponyville with ponies coming to him; he is talking to the ponies and opens his mouth up wide. Only to suck all of the ponies around him in.

**(Round that corner, colts hiding in the trash can. ****Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...)**

The camera is in a dark alley following a cat as slowly forms into a large mare.

**(CRY!)**

It was only a shadow but she was wearing a cloak, she turned to the wall and the shadow had glowing eyes.

**(This is Nightmare Night! ****Creepy Slime! Black and White!)**

A Strange looking creature covered in slime slowly rises from the sewer. Seconds before the camera shows the next scene.

**(Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine)**

Saixenn and Demon were riding on skateboards with sharp blades, cutting open ponies that were unfortunately beside them, while singing the song.

**(Say it once, say it twice, t****ake a chance and roll the dice. ****Ride with the moon in the dead of night.)**

Saixenn and Demon continue to sing while cutting open ponies as rockets appear beneath their skateboards, and they fly up to the moon.

**(Everypony scream! Everypony scream! Nightmare Night is on the scene.)**

All the ponies that were dying fell down screaming with blood gushing out their sides, Frostbite lands and sings the rest of his line.

**(I am the clown with the tear-away face.)**

Flutter Night was laying back on a wall with a camera facing him, he stood up while singing, he pulled of his face, revealing nothing but flesh and bone.

**(Here in a flash and gone without a trace.)**

He then snaps his fingers; causing smoke to surround his entire body, but when the smoke cleared he was gone.

**(I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?")**

Twilight was walking through town and had a terrified face as she saw most of the ponies that she loved dead in front of her. She then felt a very cold gust move past her body.

**(I am the wind blowing threw your hair.)**

The full Nightmare night moon is then shown in the sky above.

**(I am the shadow on the moon at night,)**

Nocturnes' shadowy image is then shown on the moon, singing.

**(filling your dreams to the brim with fright.)**

His image then transforms into multiple bats; which flew out in multiple directions.

**(This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night! ****Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!)**

Saixenn, Noctourne, Frostbite, Flutter Night, and Demon were singing all together with blood all over them singing to the moon, the raised their right hoof to it, and shot blasts at it.

**(Spooky creatures everywhere, everyone's out to scream and scare.)**

Luna appeared from the sky and blocked all of the blasts as she landed on the ground. She landed near them, which they reacted by bowing to her.

**(That's our job, you got that right! ****In our town of Nightmare Night!)**

They were singing the song while they were bowing, Luna turned around but then Saixenn sent a blast of magic at her, which she reflected back at him, causing him to crash through a wall.

**(In this town, d****on't we love it now? ****Everypony's waiting for the next surprise!)**

The rest of the band ran off, Luna then walked off. Saixenn was shown laying down unconscious but in rubble, but then opened his eyes as they were glowing blood red.

**(Nightmare Moon might catch you in your room, a****nd scream like a banshee, m****ake you jump out of your skin!)**

Luna walked out of the alleyway as Saixenn jumped up behind her, only to have himself blown up by magical blasts from 6 different directions. He was fried to a crisp as she walked off.

**(This is Nightmare Night, everypony scream! ****Wont' ya please make way for a royalty?)**

Luna walked through town as multiple ponies were bowing to her, she smiled and raised her hoof, which the rest of them followed in doing.

**(Nightmare Moon is queen of the nightmares now! Everyone hail to the Nightmare Queen now!)**

Luna was smiling as the rest of the band stood up, they were disguised as normal ponies, they pulled off their fake-pony skin and sent blasts at her, she deflected them once again.

**(This is Nightmare Night, this is Nightmare Night! ****Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night!)**

The band continued walking to her sending multiple blasts at her while the town was singing, but Luna was still deflecting them.

**(In this town we call home, e****veryone hail to the nightmare song!)**

This kept going on.

**(La la la la-la-la [Repeat] )**

**(la-la-la,WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

She finally had enough and then she started to glow a navy blue aura as she let out a large blast. The band's real skin was being pulled off by the blast, as they were all exploded. Luna looked exhausted as she looked at the ponies, they were all cheering. She smiled but then fainted onto the ground, as the ponies all gathered around her.

**(-Song Ends-)**

The large screen turned off as the curtains rose, showing Noctourne with a microphone, revealing that he was singing the song from behind the curtain. He happily came out to see the adults cheering but the little foals either crying or had frightened faces. The band all bowed to the crowd, and happily got off the stage.


End file.
